


I Finally Found You

by luverie



Series: The Battle Between Love & Hate [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Haechan the Pudu, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: Donghyuck goes to a zoo with the intention of unwinding. Never did he know that this single visit will uncover the most important story of his life.





	I Finally Found You

Donghyuck walked towards the enclosure, "Haechan the Pudu ..." he read and peeked inside, "Aww, he's so cute!" 

He took out his phone and started taking pictures when a man, probably in his twenties, approached him, "Everyone reacts the same whenever they see him .."

Donghyuck was surprised. 

The man smiled and offered his hand, "Im Taeil, his zookeeper." 

He smiled and shook the man's hand, "Im Donghyuck ..." 

Taeil nodded and then silence took its power.

Why do I feel like we're connected in some way? Taeil is confused.

"His name is too unique ... its cute. I wonder how they named him." Donghyuck suddenly said.

"Yeah ..." He agreed. "Actually ... I was the one who named him."

He looked at him, "Really? Why did you named him Haechan then?"

Taeil smiled, "I named him after my little brother .."

"That's so sweet! Bet your brother loves going here to see this cutie." 

Taeil smiled bitterly, "I hope he is." 

"Huh?" 

Taeil looked at him, "I lost him years ago ..." 

"Oh .. Im sorry." Donghyuck apologized. 

"No no .. Its fine." He said. "I dont even know if he's alive."

They both sat down at a bench near Haechan's enclosure.

Donghyuck got too immersed with Taeil's life story so he decided to stay.

"I was 6 years old that time ... and my little brother haechan was only 4 months old when we went for vacation in a cruise ship." Taeil started.

"At first it was nice ... then suddenly everything went horrible." 

—

*18 years ago*

"Taeil ... baby wake up." Little taeil woke up due to his father's presence. 

"Daddy? What's happening?" He asked rubbing his eyes. 

"We need to go quickly," his father lifted him.

"Where are we going?" He asked once again. "Where's mommy and Haechan?"

"They're already waiting for us upstairs .." When they reached the upper deck, Taeil was surprised to see people panicking.

"Mommy!" He yelled in fear. 

The cruise ship is on fire— its slowly sinking.

Before they could even reach his mother and brother, the upper left part of the ship exploded.

The fire is getting bigger, his father grabbed a small lifebuoy and tied it with vests before putting him in safety, "Here ... Hold your little brother. Hold him tightly okay?"

Young taeil nodded.

"Just stay still until we come for you okay? Dont move and hug your brother tight." His mother kissed his forehead before they released them in the cold and scary ocean. 

Just a few minutes and the ship exploded. 

Taeil held his brother closely and cried.

The water is cold. He's freezing.

His brother started crying so he gave him his locket to play.

He fainted & the next thing he knew, he's already at a hospital.

"Where's my brother?" Little Taeil asked.

The nurses asked him back, "Brother? They brought you here alone."

—

Donghyuck felt sad. 

"After that, I got adopted. I tried looking for him ..." Taeil sighed, "But I never found anything." 

He looked at Donghyuck, "And people started asking me to give up."

"I started to believe and accept that he's gone." He pointed at the cage, "And that .."

"That pudu reminds me of him ... so much. And thats how little Haechan the Pudu got his name!" He finished but sadness is visible in his eyes. 

Donghyuck is about to speak when he recieved a call, "Where are you? Mrs. Wincely is looking for you!" 

"Oh right I forgot!"

Donghyuck quickly bid his farewell, "I hope to see you again ... I loved your story. I hope you get to see your brother soon. Goodbye!" 

Taeil watched the young boy disappear in his sight, "If only Haechan's alive, he'll surely be like him." 

If only. I miss you, little brother.

Donghyuck is currently having a hard time opening his apartment's door when, "Donghyuck?" 

He turned around and found Taeil.

"What are you doing here?" Taeil asked. "Are you the new occupant?"

Donghyuck nodded, "Yeah .. and im sort of a .. having a crisis opening this door."

Taeil laughed and helped him open it. 

"Do you also live here?" Donghyuck asked. 

"Yeah, I live upstairs." 

"Such a small world .."

Its been 8 days since Donghyuck moved in his new apartment. Taeil and him also became good friends.

"Haechan's celebrating his birthday today."

"Really? Then I'll drop by after my class!" 

Donghyuck finished his class early and went to the zoo. 

He grew close with Haechan the pudu because of Taeil, and in all honesty, he loves it. 

The day went fast and he needs to go early, "I'll see you tomorrow bub!" And he left.

Taeil is cleaning Haechan's enclosure when he noticed a small journal near the bench. 

He lifted it up and a small locket fell to the ground. 

Taeil found it familiar. 

He picked and opened it.

His world got shaken. 

It's his locket. 

The locket he gave to his brother.

Donghyuck noticed that his journal is missing. 

He quickly ran outside and saw Taeil, "Hey! Have you seen my—" he was cut when he saw his journal at Taeil's hand. He's crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked him.

Taeil held and showed him the locket. 

"Why are you ..."

"You're Haechan ..." Taeil said. "This is the locket I gave to my brother." 

Donghyuck's tears fell down, "Its you?" 

"You're alive ..." Taeil pulled him in a hug. "I missed you so much." 

"You're really my brother?" Hyuck hugged him back and sobbed even harder.

Taeil let go of him and held his face, "I never thought i'll see you again ..."

Donghyuck just cried.

"Im so sorry ... It took me so long ... Brother just found you now." Taeil wiped his tears. 

Hyuck couldn't believe it, "I also tried looking for you ... but I failed."

"I kept the locket because Im still hoping that one day i'll find you ... I waited for years ... I cant believe its finally happening."

Taeil hugged him once more, "Brother is back. I wont leave you anymore. I love you ... Haechan."

18 years.

I finally found you.

My brother.


End file.
